Terminator: Evolution
by Legendros
Summary: Everything changes, Everything eventually evolves, an old legacy ends and a new one begins, Evolution is the key, and Evolution has come.
1. The Return

"Machines...call them what you want, computers, mp3 players, microwaves, toasters, Terminators, they are all the same, no matter how you look at it...at least thats what i used to think, but people like the T-850 and Cameron Phillips changed my veiws, my perspective if you will...then again so did skynet, in a way i'm no different from them either, i too am a "machine" i was "human" at one point, but skynet blured that line betwwen humanity and machine, in a way no one could have thought, and now they only way to stop skynet is to stop judgement day from ever happening...." -TI-1000, Drew

"The End is near" spoke a drunken homeless man, standing somberly in the filty alleyway, his clothes so ragged as to be completely indistinguishable from the rtted news papers the littered the alley floor, he slowly brought a bottle of jack daniels to his lips, his eyes abruptly rolled up in thier sockets as he toppled foreward as the loud crackle of electricity could be heard, a large orb materialized, cratering the ground beneath it, the charred remains of the homeless man's body lay struin infront of the crater, as the orb began to fad, a figure slowly became visible from with in it, a large muscualr figure, suddenly when the last of the orb faded, the figure looked up, scanning the alleyway for anything, as it looked, it's began to glow a birght red color, finally the figure stood up, the moonlight bathing the figure, it was in the shape of a tall muscullar man, it looked from side to side, and walked slowly and machaniclly down the alley way, as it left the alleyway it spied a corner store nearby and walked toward it, a man in a mask emerged from the store and crashed into the large terminator, it looked down at the stunned man and grabbed him by his colllar, the frightened man pulled a knife and drove it into the the machine's left pectoral in an attempt to subdue his captor only to find his captor was completely unmoved, as the terminator held the man, he scanned his body, and found that the clothes were a partial match for his frame, "give me your pants, sun glasses, and jacket, and i'll let you live." spoke the terminator machanicly, the now terrified man oblidged and began undressing, he handed the towering terminato the clothes, and stood shaking, the termintor smiled beriefly then reached out and removed the knife from his chest, looked at it momentarily then plunged it deep into the man's skull, the man stood for a moment in shock, then toppled over, his head meeting the pavement with a sickening thud, the blood quickly pooling around his head, the terminator grined smugly at his handy work, quickly slipped into the clothes that were given to him, he looked around quickly, then pulled the knife from the dead man's head, and slipped it into his belt, he stood up and began walking, "i will find you John Conner.", he spoke softly.

* * * * * *

The room of pitch black, she tried to scan area but was unsuccesful as the darkness was everywhere, suddenly, out from the darkness emerged a man, he was familiar, his shoulder length chesnut hair, his lean, somewhat skinny phisique, he was naked but he was thier none the less, she ran up to him and threw her arms around him, "i missed you so much, Drew" she sobbed softly, "it's ok, i'm here now, i'm never gonna leave you again."he whispered into her softly, he looked into her eye's and gentelly placed his hand under her chin, and raised her head to see her beautiful face, he leaned in slowly, the time seemed to go on forever, but finally just as thier lips met, drew was yanked back, out of her arms, by two T-888's, "Help me cameron, please help me!" screamed drew frantically, her arms suddenly shot out sideways, she whispered to herself "you siad you loved me...", a voice boomed overhead, "Love is for those who are too weak to survive on thier own!" spoke the voice mechanically, "You yourself should know that Cameron." "No your wrong, it shows that your strong enough to be able to care for someone other then yourself!", Scread Cameron, "pity you feel that way Cameron, prepare to die...", the voice boomed, from the darkness came a T-850, it walked slowly and efficently up to cameron, it slowly placed its hand into Cameron's hair and began pulling, the tearing of flesh could be heard as her skin tore from her colten skull, she screamed, not in pain but in fear, she knew the T-850's next move even before it did, the T-850 slowly raised it's hand to the shock damper in Camerons skull, and slowly slid out cameron's main cpu chip, her eyes went dull, then flickered, then went out completely.

* * * * * *

Cameron's eyes flew open, as she sits up in bed, she looks around, she notices the beads of sweat on her skin, "what was that?", she asked herself puzzled, "was that a dream, or was it what they call a nightmare?", she found herself confused and scared, but in pain at the thought of the one human who truely loved her, not for the just the human girl on the outside but the machine on the inside too, she slowly climbed out of her bed, and walked to her door, she opened the door and ventured into the hall to go to John's room, unsure if she should bother him with this strange development or if she should just ignore it, she suddenly felt a wave of nausea and found herself running to the washroom, as she leaned over the toilet vomiting, she wondered why she was so sick, as she thought that her hormoman indicators, they all showed the same thing, she was pregnant, she froze up for a moment, "imposible" she thought, she slowly and somberly walked back to her room, only to reminder herself that she had been going to John's room, she began toward's his door, she stopped for a moment to think, her thoughts were interupted by a hand tapping her on the shoulder, "hey tin head, your blocking the door to the toilet." spoke a grogey and rather tired Darek Reese, "up yours asshole!" barked Cameron as she grabbed Darek and hoisted him into the air, "do it, come on i dare you too, metal bitch!" sneered derek, "your not worth the effort, meat bag.", she lowered him back to the floor and continued to John's room, for a 15 year old terminator, she was rather civil and humanized, polite, apologetic, caring, and very loving, even if she's a machine. her long brown hair hung down her back limply, sweat covering her skin, her pink tank top stuck to her skin, damp from all the sweat and persperation, she wore a pair of matching pink panties, she had picked them out herself, while shopping one day with John for new clothes, Sarah had said they could do with some new clothes, considering most of Cameron's were in pieces from many encounters from skynets machines of destruction. she continued to John's room, stopping at his door, she knocked gentely on the wood, a faint grumble, then nothing, she knocked again, this time thier was the familier grumble, then the *plunk, plunk* of walking on hardwood flooring, the door opened a hair then John spoke softly "whats up?, its four in the morning, why are you at my door?"he asked rather confused, "I had a nightmare..." she whispered, "what....wait....what?!?!" replied a stunned and very confused John, "whats all the racket out here for?" asked sarah tiredly, "Cameron had a nightmare, mom." spoke John softly. "how can that be possible, i thought machines couldn't dream?" replied Sarah, who looked perplexed at the whole notion, "i can't...." spoke Cameron, breaking the awkward silence, suddenly thier was a flash of light outside the house, then another, and another, Sarah, John, Darek and Cameron all went out to the front yard to see what was causing it, "Get Back Now!!!" Shouted Cameron, suddenly a blue orb appeared and began to grow, soon it had cratered the the lawn and began cutting into the water main, just as the orb appeard itr began to fade, and in its wake was a man, the man raised his head slightly, and began to stand up, he looked toward Sarah, John and Darek, "Where's Cameron?" he squeaked, he turned and saw her, standing thier silently, tears streaming down her cheeks, he stepped foreward slowly, as he did a car drove past, its headlights illuminated his lean, trim figure, his long chessnut hair hanging freely, Cameron stared, wordless and seemingly breathless, the tears continued to stream down her face, as the man slowly continued toward her, his legs suddenly gave way and he toppled forward, Cameron's arms suddenly shot foreward, catching him in mid-air, he raised his head until his eye's met her's, "I told you i'd never leave you....i still love you..." he spoke before losing conciousness. Suddenly a nearby car errupted in flames, Cromartie walked through the flames, Ak-47 in one hand, Bazzoka in the other, he scanned all the people who were gathered on the lawn. He slowly raised the AK-47 as he scanned John. Just as he began to squeese the trigger, an explosion ripped out beside him, Darek standing breathless with a grenade pins on three of his fingers. Cromartie slowly looked at Darek awkwardly, he tilted his head slightly and opened fire, Darek closed his eye's and waited for his death to take him. The sound of metal bouncing off metal errupted through the night, as Darek slowly opened his eye's to see Drew standing infront of him, breathing heavily, Darek slowly stood up and glanced at Drew's chest, there were several bullet holes lining his chest. Drew panted for a moment, before snapping back to the problem at hand, he grinned smugly before running at Cromartie, who reacted by opening fire on Drew again, some bullets buried themselves deep in his flesh while others bounced off the metal endoskeleton concealed beaneath his flesh. Cromartie scanned his foe for the first time during the confrintation, he determined that his foe was a terminator of an unknown model and designe. His first reaction to this threat was to destroy it, he targeted Drew and fired his bazooka. Drew braced himself, and was struck back by the resulting explosion. pieces of his fleash strewn across the lawn. Drew slowly stood up and assessed his injuries, he had lost the flesh coving his whole right arm and a portion of the flesh coving his ribs. Cromartie beamed in enjoyment of the destruction he had caused. suddenly the flesh on Drew's should began to grow downward along his arms, soon his upper arm had regenerated the flesh leaving a bright red rash like mark in its wake, the flesh continued to grow untill his hand was covered in flesh once more, cuts and scratches marked his arm to his shoulder, the flesh on his ribs had begun healing, the same cut and bruised flesh decorated his ribs as did it decorate his arm. Cromartie stood in awe at his foe, threw down his empty bazzoka and raised his AK-47 and opened fire on Drew once again. Drew simply walked foreward while the bullets struck him, he soon stood infront of Cromartie, he shot out his hand and grabbed the barrel of the gun and bent it up, causing it to explode in Cromarties hand, Cromartie stummbled backwards as Drew launched a barage of punches, Catching Cromartie off guard, Cromartie reacted by cracking Drew with the butt of his gun, Drew stumbled back for a moment before relizing Cromartie had lodged a grenade into his unhealed lower ribs. Drew looked in horror at Cromartie, then was engulfed by the blast from the granade, Drew stummbled foreward for a moment towards Cameron, then toppled over on the ground. A large amount flesh had been burned and blown off of Drew's body, his arms were burned almost to his coltan endoskeleton, his chest was missing a large chunk of flesh, the his coltan chest plate was clearly visible, burns covered his legs and face. he lay motionless on the ground. Cameron stood shaking, her pain clearly shown in her face, tears streamed down her face. she ran up to Drew's fallen form and carefully lifted him into her arms. her tears dripped down her cheeks and onto Drew's face, he coughed slightly, he was alive but uncouncious. Cameron slowly placed him on the ground and turned to face Cromartie. Cromartie smiled in enjoyment at Cameron's pain, he slowly raised his gun at her and squeesed the trigger, bullets ripped through her chest and right shoulder as she tried to dive out of the way. she struck the ground clutching her shoulder, the red artifictial blood oozing from her wounds stainging her pink tank top crimson, she quickly glanced behind her to see Drew was no longer lying on the ground, he was standing some of his flesh had begun healing. He stared at Cromarte angrily, he charged at Cromartie and caught him with a left hook, Cromartie stood stunned, unsure of what had just happend, suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a car being dropped on him as Drew slammed down a nearby mazda 3 on Cromartie's head. Cromartie felt he flesh ripping as the car came down on him, he suddenly shot his arms out to deflect the car away from himself. he quickly spun around and sprinted away, relizing his new foe was much to strong for him to fight. Drew walked over to Cameron, who was still clutching her bloodied shoulder and chest, crouched down next to her and examined her wounds and detected a bullet lodged in her arm joint disabling her from using it. He quickly dug his fingers into the wound and slowly removed the bullet, Cameron looked up at him and wrapped her blood covered arms around him. A strange ticking could be heard, Drew scanned the yard and saw it, a small black box, it was a bomb, Drew ran to the bomb and grabbed it just as he threw it it exploded sending him sailing backward, part of his facial flesh was gone, his coltan skull was partially exposed from the wound. His hand was sevearly burned. he lay on the burnt lawn stunned and motionless. John and Cameron sat still, stunned at the sight of Drew motionless, Cameron crawled over to Drew slowly, tears streaming down her face for she knew what kind of bomb it was, it was a G-2 Concusion bomb. Drew's internal mechanical components were trashed, his body lay smoking, chared flesh ran along his right side, his face had patches of metal showing through the wounds. In Cameron's who life she had never felt this much pain, she felt dead inside like her whole world was destroyed, like the fire in her life had been blown out by a cruel unescapable fate. She looked down at his face, his blue eyes dull and lifeless, she cried, her pain too much to bear, Sarah slowly walked over to Cameron as John stagered too his fallen freinds lifeless body. he turned his face away, tears welling up in his eyes as the greif ripped through him like a chainsaw through a tree, the loses were begining to become to many in number, John had had enough, he ran toward Darek and grabbed Darek's pistol from its hoslter and raised it to his head. "Fuck this!!!, How many people have to die for this to end, How many!, i can't take this anymore, it ends here!", he shouted, "Don't be a fucktard John...", spoke a mechanical voice, John looked to the source to see Drew standing tall, burns healed partially, his coltan skull still showing slightly as his face hadn't healed completely. Cameron stared in disbelief, she climbed to her feet and staggered to Drew before lossing her footing and conciousness, Drew caught her in his arms, the flesh covering the lower half of his right arm tore off, leaving only the coltan endoskeleton behind. Drew suddenly got a horemone reading from Cameron and went pale. "She's pregnant....", he spoke finally, ".....and i'm the father..." he spoke again weakly, "how can that be even possible..." stuttered Sarah rather confused, "i don't know, all i know now is Cameron's safety is my number one priority now." spoke Drew firmly. Darek simply paced muttering about how the machines are becoming the perfect infiltrators. Drew simply lifted Cameron into his arms and walked toward the house.

* * * * * *

The Terminator walked toward the gunshop, as he did, he scanned the motorcycles out front and determined that the harley was the best mode of trasportation. he continued to the gunshop and entered, he drew his knife from his belt and drove it into the chest of the nearest customer, the customer looked at him in horror before toppling over lifeless, he continued foreward, snapping the neck of the next customer, he turned to the store keeper who was holding a double barrel shotgun, he was shaking nervously, the Terminator stepped foreward, the shopkeeper fired, the Terminator shuddered for a moment, then continued foreward, blood staining its shirt, the store keeper fired agian, this time the Terminator's head snapped back, some of the flesh covering its face had been torn open by the pellets. he continued foreward undaughnted. he shot his arm out quickly grabbing the shotgun, he flipped it around and fired on the shopkeeper. the shopkeeper stumbled backwards, gasping for air, as he tumbled downward to the floor lifeless. the Terminator read the shopkeepers name tag, "Colt, i like that name, it will be mine." he thought as he grabbed a pair of M160's and several ammo belts and a minigun. he slung the M160's on his back and tied the minigun to his newly aquired harley. he looked up at the moon and drove off into the night.

* * * * * *

Drew walked into Cameron's room, Cameron unconcious and wounded in his arms, he slowly made his way to her bed and carefully placed her on it. he looked at her slowly, "how can she be pregnant with my child?, we've never done anything like that, so how?", he wondered, "so, you know i'm pregnant...", spoke Cameron weakly, "...and that your the father." she squeaked, "yah, i know." spoke Drew softly as he stroked her cheek softly, "so are you going to leave me beacuse of this?" she spoke slowly as she began to sob. Drew leaned down and kissed her softly, "i'll never leave you, i'll always love you, and i'll always be here for you.", he spoke softly, she reached her arms around Drew and hugged him close, "I love you....", she whispered, "I love you too...", he whispered back. Drew carefully helped Cameron to sit up in her bed, he then reached under her bed and pulled out a pair of needle nose pliers. Cameron smiled shyly as she lifted her bloodied tank top over her head, her thin and trim figure helped extenuate her otherwise flawless breasts. Drew looked closely at the bulletholes that lined her shoulder and chest. he slowly raised the pliers to the first bullethole and carefully slid it into the hole, he twisted the pliers around sharply and tugged, slowly but surely the bullet slid out of the hole. he proceeded to remove the rest of the bullets one by one, after about thirty minutes, he had extracted the last of the bullets. she smiled shyly as he looked at her body, he grinned sheepishly as he reached under the bed and pulled out some tenser bandage, he carefully started to wrap her chest, he smiled nervously as he slowly brought the bandage around again and again. On the seventh circle he snapped the bandange and tucked the loose end neatly into the tightly wrapped bandage. Cameron stood up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a plain white t-shirt, she slowly slid it over her head. she walked back over to the bed and began applying dressing to Drew's burns, soon his hands and ribs were wrapped in bandages. He leaned over and gave Cameron a peck on the cheek. he slowly stood up and slipped into a pair of Darek's pj's. He noted that they fit rather comfortably, a little snug in the crotch but otherwise ok. He walked over to Cameron's closet and pulled out a pillow and a sleeping bag. He layed the sleeping bag down on the floor of Cameron's room and carefully placed the pillow just above it, he laid down slowly and closed his eye's as sleep took him over. Suddenly he woke up, he saw Cameron squatting in front of him, She looked quite scared. He looked at her carefully, her cheeks were once more soaked in tears. "What's wrong Cameron?", he asked softly, "I threw up in my bed…", she said nervously. Drew slowly raised his head and glanced at her bed, she had indeed thrown up, her bed was soaked right through to the mattress. "Ok, you can sleep here with me in my sleeping bag." spoke Drew finally.

Cameron blushed slightly, "ok…thank you." She spoke softly, "No problem Cameron, after all you are the mother of my unborn child." Said Drew nervously as Cameron slowly slid into the sleeping bag. Cameron felt nervous she had never felt these feelings before, "Could this be true love?", she thought to herself as she curled up against Drew's warm body. She smiled as she slowly drifted to sleep. Drew lay there awake for a moment, "Tomorrows a new day." He thought to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

* * * * * *

Colt scanned through a school database while he rode his motorcycle down the long strech of highway. He had just begun scanning the Crestview Highschool database, when he had found his targets. They were John Reese, Cameron Philips, and Drew Murdock. Colt grined silently to himself as he accelerated down the highway. He sped past a police cruiser, who began chasing after Colt. Colt hear the siren but ignored it, he reached inside his jacket and produced a hand granade from the inside pocet of his jacket, he calmly pulled the pin and whipped it through the police cruisers windshield, the officer only had enough time to look down at the granade before the cruiser was engulfed by an explosion. Colt grinned a he continued to Crestview highschool, his targets only one hundred miles away.

* * * * * *

The house was filled with the smell of fresh cooked bacon, eggs and pancakes. John awoke to the pleasant aroma and quickly scrammbled to get dressed, he wore a black hoody with the words "No Fate", writen on it in white, a pair of ragged jeans and blue sneakers. He opened his door and walked over to the kitchen and saw Drew at the stove fliping pancakes. "What's for breakfast?", asked John sarcasticly, "Bacon, eggs and pancakes." said replied Drew, in the same sarcastic tone that John had used only moments before. As Drew placed the last pancake on the rather large stack of pancakes, Cameron walked in to the kitchen slowly, the smell of cooked bacon wafted through the air, she wore a turqouis t-shirt and tight fitting denim jeans, she smiled when she saw Drew at the counter cooking. Drew turned around with the large plate of pancakes in one hand and a bottle of molsen in the other. He carefully made his way to the table and placed it gentelly on the laminated wood. Cameron walked over to the table and sat down next to Drew, who was nibbling on a piece of bacon. Cameron smiled as Drew slid his hand into hers and held it gentelly.

Darek walked into the kitchen, a somber look on his face said that he'd been up all night thinking. He walked over to Drew and tapped him on the shoulder, "I need to talk to you in private....Now!", spoke Darek uneasily. "Huh?, sure.", replied Drew confused. Drew stood up and walked with Darek to the back door, they stepped outside and made thier way to the backyard, "Listen i got something here, that was really for you back before you were taken, but i guess i can give it to you now..." spoke Darek nervously. Darek cautiously walked over to the side of the garage and reached under the steps, he carefully slid out a large guncase and placed it on the ground, he carefully flipped open the snaps on the case and opened it, inside was a W2000 Custom Sniper Rifle, a very rare weapon, Drew wondered where darek had aquired one. Darek carefully handed the rifle to Drew. Drew was stnned at a Darek's generosity. "Thanks man, this is awsome definatly gonna take down some triple eight's with this." spoke Drew proudly, "Don't mention it man, now lets get back inside and eat." spoke Darek finally, "Sounds good to me." replied Drew. Darek walked over to the back door while Drew slung his new rifle over his shoulder, they both entered the house just as Sarah came into the kitchen. "Drew your going to school with John and Cameron, so please don't get into any trouble while your thier, i've taken the liberty of placing you in all of Cameron's classes for obvious reasons, so you'd better get going soon.", spoke Sarah tiredly. Drew looked at Sarah for a moment before grabbing Darek's car keys, "See you later then!", shouted Drew as he ran to Darek's car.

* * * * * *

Cameron closed her eye's as the wind blew through her hair as Drew drove down the highway toward Crestview Highschool, Drew's new rifle tucked safetly away under the back seat where John sat. Cameron slid her hand onto Drew's while he drove, Drew looked over at Cameron and smiled, he slowly lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. Cameron placed her hands on his hand and held it thier, she slowly brought it to her mouth and kissed it softly. Drew smiled as the warm morning sun shone down on them, Cameron gentelly placed Drew's hand on her thigh while he drove. Drew looked into her deep brown eyes and leaned over and kissed her softly. The kiss was only supposed to have lasted a moment but it didn't stop, the kiss had become so passionate that the car had begun swerving around in traffic, their tounges swirling around in each others mouths. Drew suddenly felt someone hitting his shoulder, he slowly broke away from the kiss and realized that the car was swerving, he straightened out the car and continued driving. "Thanks John for snapping me back to reality." Drew said a little annoyed, he turned off the highway and sped up down the gravel road toward Crestview, the school now coming into view, he saw the parking lot entrance, and swerved into it and slammed the breaks hard, bringing the car to a stop. He unclipped his seat belt and swung open his door, he got out and closed his door and walked over to Cameron's side and opened her door, she slowly climbed out, looked at Drew and kissed him softly on the cheek. They walked over to the school with John in the lead, Cameron and Drew were holding hands as they walked behind him. John pointed to the principals office, " you'll wanna go their to get your schedule, I'll see you in chemistry in a few minutes." spoke John. Drew walked into the office with Cameron, He talk with the secretary for a few minutes, then was handed a schedule. He scanned over it quickly then shoved it into his pocket. He and Cameron walked into 's chemistry class slowly, Cameron took her seat while Drew took the empty seat next to her. "Hello their sexy, lemme show you what real man can do." spoke a cocky blond boy. Drew tilted his head slightly before grabbing the boy. He walked over to the window and dangled the boy outside of it, "so you gonna take back what you said to Cameron or am i gonna have to drop you, whats it going to be." asked Drew slightly annoyed, "sure sure, i take it all back, please don't drop me." pleaded the boy, "that's better." replied Drew as he pulled the boy back into the room. The boy took his seat and was quite. walked back into class and began teaching, about halfway through his lecture on the effects of radiation, a loud voice was heard. "John Conner i know your in their, come out now or i will kill every person in this school." shouted the voice. John, Drew and Cameron all stood up and ran over to the windows, they looked down and saw him, Colt was standing beside a black Harley Davidson, his mini gun aimed at the school, Colt glanced at the windows and saw John, he targeted him and opened fire, Drew saw this and pushed John and Cameron to the floor, just as the bullets began ripping through the wall. The students screamed and ran from the room, some suddenly dropped to the floor lifeless as they ran. "Get John out of here, I'll deal with him." spoke Drew finally, Cameron and John crawled along the floor to the door, as Drew stood up and began taking bullets from Colt's barrage of mini gun fire. Drew glanced at Cameron, seeing her go through the door, he looked out the window , he took a step back and ran at it, crashing through the pane, falling 3 stories to the parking lot, he got to his feet and assessed his foe. Colt was unflinching as Drew landed in front of him. Drew determined that Colt was a Unicorp TS-2500 model 101 unit. He ran at Colt slamming his shoulder into Colt's Chest, Colt staggered back a moment before cracking Drew with his mini gun, the mini gun broke apart as it hit Drew's head. Drew looked up at Colt and grabbed him, he forced him into the side of a parked mini van, Colt looked at Drew for a moment then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, with a small grin Colt threw Drew across the parking lot. Drew landed on the hood of Derek's SUV, "Crap, Derek is gonna be pissed now." he thought to himself as he got to his feet, he saw Colt sprint into the school, Drew quickly ripped the door off the SUV and reached under the backseat and pulled out his Custom W2000. He quickly looked at his chest, it was riddled with bullet holes and blood stains. He shrugged his shoulders and ran towards the school. Colt entered the gym and analyzed the students, he decided they were no threat to him and began walking forward when a shot rang out, Drew was at the door his Rifle aimed at Colt. Colt looked down to see a large chunk of flesh missing from his left thigh, He looked back at Drew and pulled a pistol and began firing, Drew rolled to the side and fired again, this time striking Colt's chest. Colt staggered back for a moment, then regained his balance and looked at his chest, he saw a large amount of flesh covering had be blown off and that his chest plating had been dented slightly. Drew fired again, catching Colt's forehead this time, Colt staggered back again. His facial flesh almost gone, save for his lower jaw. His coltan skull glistened in the light. Colt assessed his injury's and continued forward, before Drew could fire again Colt grabbed him and yanked the gun out of his hands, then threw him through the gyms concrete wall. Drew was motionless, Colt walked out of the gym silently as the students looked on in horror, Drew's lifeless body protruding from the gym wall. One student slowly reached out and touched one of the bullet holes on Drew's chest, Drew's head suddenly snapped up and his eyes flew open. He slowly pushed himself out of the wall and walked up to the nearest student. "Which way?", he asked sternly, the student pointed towards the gym door, "Thanks.", he spoke again as he picked up his rifle and slung it over his shoulder, he sprinted out of the room. As made his way up the stairs, he saw bodies littering the stairway, so much blood covered the walls and floors, he moved past the bodies and arrived at the top floor. He raised his rifle and scoped the hall, it was empty. Suddenly he heard Cameron scream, He sprinted down the hall and saw colt standing over Cameron his foot cocked back in preparation for a kick, Drew squeezed the trigger, nothing, it was jammed, Drew slapped his gun hard, a shell ejected, Drew fired at Colt, Colt lost balance and tumbled over, Colt looked at his knee, the flesh was missing and the joint was damaged, he slowly got back to his feet and looked at Drew, Drew fired again, blasting a hole through Colt's right shoulder. He stumbled backward, but continued forward, Drew fired again blowing the remaining flesh off of Colt's head, he stumbled back again, Colt charged at Drew and grabbed the rifle and threw it out the window. He then grabbed Drew by the throat and threw him to the floor beside Cameron, He continued past Drew and Cameron towards the teachers lounge. He smashed his way through the wooden door to the teachers lounge. John was hiding in the Closet, loading his pistol, suddenly the closet door swung open, John slowly looked up to see Colt pointing a glock at him, John raised his pistol and fired several times, Colt just stood still and slowly began squeezing the trigger, John closed his eye's and waited for death to take him. The sound of glass breaking snapped John back into reality, he opened his eye's to see Colt was no longer standing in front of him with a gun to his head. He slowly rose to his feet and stepped out from the closet, he saw a broken window and walked toward it, he looked down to see Colt's motionless body two stories below on the cracked pavement, "Help me!!!" screamed Cameron as she hung from a ledge about five feet below the window. John knew he wasn't strong enough to help her so he ran out into the hall to try and wake Drew. He looked down at Drew and tried to shake him, but it was no use, Drew was too heavy, suddenly Drew's eyes flew open and he slowly climbed to his feet. John showed Drew to the broken window in the teachers lounge, Drew looked down to see Cameron hanging from the ledge, "Help me Drew, Please!!!", She screamed as her fingers slipped from the ledge as she began to plunge to the ground, Drew dove out the window and grabbed Cameron in mid-air, he spun so that Cameron was on top of him. Seconds later Drew struck the pavement with Cameron on top of him, He lay motionless, blood oozing from his wounds. Cameron slowly rolled off of Drew and pulled her self to her knees, she looked at him carefully tears slowly running down her face, she laid her head down against his bloodied chest, Tears streaming down her face, she looked at his right pectoral, a broken parking lot sign post protruded about three feet into the air from it. "Cameron run!!!!" shouted John from the broken window, Cameron turned around to see Colt standing above her, he grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air, he slowly raised his left hand, the bare endoskeleton gleaming in the sunlight, she looked in horror as his left arm slowly transformed into a laser torch. He looked at her face, her eye's said it all, she was terrified, He grinned as he slowly brought the laser torch to her left cheek, the flesh began to bubble and peel away as it burned. Cameron screamed in agony as Colt continued to press the torch to her flesh. The loud revving of an engine cut through the air like a knife, John sitting in the driver's seat, he stomped his foot down on the gas peddle and drove toward Colt. Colt only had a moment to realize that a car was coming at him, he twisted his head toward it and saw it coming, the hummer slammed into Colt knocking him back, causing him to let go of Cameron. The car continued forward until it struck the buildings concrete wall, Colt pinned between the car's recked front side and the cracked wall, John wearily looked over the dash as he raised his head, blood oozed from a wound on his forehead as he tried to force the driver's side door open, it wouldn't budge. Colt slowly began to raise his head as he rebooted, he slowly began pushing against the hummer with his chest, the hummer began slowly squeaking back. John looked on in horror as the Colt forced the hummer back. Cameron looked over at Drew, his lifeless body splayed out on the pavement, a large amount of his chest plating was visible, some of his colten skull could be seen through the wounds on his face. Suddenly his eye's flickered open, he slowly raised his hands to the post that was sticking out of his right pectoral, he wrapped his fingers around it and began pulling, it slowly began to rise out of his chest plate, he tugged hard and it slid out completely, he tossed it aside as he carefully sat up, his black t-shirt clinging to his torn up chest in tatters. He looked at Cameron, she had a bad burn on her left cheek, some endoskeleton was visible through it. Cameron looked at the hole in Drew's right pectoral plating, the damage appeared to be affecting his body's power flow, it would have to be repaired soon or he cease to function at all. Drew knew what Cameron was thinking as she looked at him, "I'm sorry." he spoke suddenly, "i have to do this, it's the only way." he spoke sadly, Cameron knew he was right, but she didn't care, she would give anything for their to be another way to stop Colt, but their wasn't, Drew was going to self destruct while holding Colt. Drew saw colt pushing his way free of the car and wall, Drew scanned the car and saw John was trapped in it. "damn, this can't be happening." thought Drew as he ran up to the car, he placed his hands on the sides of the door and ripped it off the chassis, John jumped out and ran towards Cameron, who watched the man she had fallen in love with enter the final battle against Colt. Drew raised the door above his head and brought it down on Colt's skull, the door bent around Colt's skull, Drew threw the door to the side and saw his rifle by the other end of the parking lot, Drew looked at Cameron, her burn still apparent but healed somewhat more then before. "Cameron get my rifle and shoot him when i restrain him!" shouted Drew as he threw the hummer off of Colt, Colt looked at Drew for a moment before throwing a punch with his laser torch, Drew reeled back in pain as he felt the torch burn his arm. Drew looked at the burn, it was down to his endoskeleton, Colt stuck again, but Drew grabbed Colt's wrist and twisted hard, the sound of metal cracking was heard as sparks flew from the torch, the torch flickered out as Drew twisted Colt's wrist completely around. The torch was crushed and completely inoperable, Colt was not pleased with this as he deminstraited by catching Drew square in the jaw with a powerful right hook knocking Drew backwards. Drew regained his balance and grabbed Colt and put him in a bear hug. Drew kept Colt on the spot with every bit of strength he had, Colt continuously struggling against Drew trying to break free. Cameron dashed over to Drew's rifle and picked it up, she took aim and fired at Colt, blowing off the flesh on Colts left shoulder, She aimed and fired again, blowing off the flesh covering on his right arm, She took aim once more and fired, blowing a chunk out of Colt's abdomin. Cameron squeesed the trigger again but found the gun to be empty, she dropped it to the ground and ran towards John and took him by the hand and ran toward the school cafateria doors. Drew released Colt and struck him with a powerful left hook to the jaw. Colt was unaffected by this and grabbed Drew and threw him through the wall, Drew found himself in the abandoned carpentry classroom, He slowly rose to his feet and scanned the room, he saw a stainless steel crowbar and grabbed it. Colt looked at the hole in the wall momentarily before walking away, as he took his first step several police crusisers pulled up, the officers all piled out, their weapons raised, "What the hell is that thing?" one of them asked, "I don't know but we'd better take it down!" replied another as they opened fire on Colt. Colt walked foreward as the bullets simply bounced off his Colten endoskeleton, as he walked his right forearm transformed into a plasma cannon, He opened fire on the poor, unsuspecting officers, the first cruiser errupted in a massive fireball as officers scrammbled away, He fired again, this time killing most of the officers in a massive explosion that engulfed four of the crusiers in red hot flames. Drew emerged from the hole in the wall and charged at Colt, Striking him in the face with the crowbar, the crobar hooking itself on Colt's eyesocket. Drew ripped the crowbar forward, ripping open Colt's coltan skull, the complex circutry now visible. Drew drove his fist into the hole in Colt's skull, He pulled back hard ripping out Colt's Cpu chip. Colt stood still a moment as his right eye flickered wildly on and off, suddenly the light was solid again and Colt reached out and grabbed Drew by the throat, squeasing tighter and tighter, Drew knew he'd have to finish Colt off now before Colt finished him off. Drew flipped the crobar around in his hand and drove it up into Colt's skull, the end of the crobar just touching Colt's back up cpu, with the last of his strength , Drew shoved the crobar through Colt's cpu and out the back of his head, Colt went limp as his eye flickered again, the glow slowly faded away as Colt's hand released it's grip from Drew's throat. Drew stepped back from Colt's lifeless body, he looked at Colt's forearms carefully. "I might bee able to do something with these." he thought to himself as he snapped off Colt's right and left forearms. He carefully tucked them under his left arm and slowly walked away from Colt.

As he walked away, Colt's eye relit as he slowly raised his head, Colt suddenly charged Drew, who spun around and grabbed the protruding crobar and ripped it downward, severing the top half of Colt's head, his eye extinguised as he toppled lifelessly foreward. Drew kneeled over Colt and slipped his fingers into the hole on Colt's shoulder, he slowly peeled open Colt's chasis and ripped out Colt's fusion genorator to ensure Colt wouldn't come back again. He dropped the heavy piece of equipment onto the pavement and shattered it with a stomp of his foot. He slowly walked towards the cafeteria, he carefully opened the door and stepped inside. He saw John and Cameron hiding behind an overturned stainless steel table, he walked towards them slowly, as he got close to them he stumbled and fell forward, striking the floor hard. "Drew!!!" screamed Cameron as she saw him hit the floor, she ran over to him and kneeled down next to him. He slowly rolled over onto his back as Cameron carefully positioned her legs under his head. He looked up at her, her burn had almost healed, it was still red and somewhat blistered but it looked a whole lot better then it had a few minutes earlier. "Is he dead?" asked Cameron as she stroked his face gently, "I'd say he's dead, considering I tore off the top half of his head." spoke Drew weakly, "I'm pretty sure I'm going to need some repairs to the pectoral plating on my endoskeleton..." he squeaked, "I'll take care of that for you Drew." spoke John softly. Drew smiled as he looked into Cameron's eyes, he felt himself slowly drifting away, his head tilted to the side as he slowly began to lose consciousness. By now news vans had arrived with an excess of police officers to apprehend Colt, but for them it seemed as though Colt had escaped, Cameron knew what really happed to Colt, Drew had torn open his head and ripped out his power source and had snapped off Colt's forearms then hid Colt's body in the crawlspace beneath the auditorium floor. She knew their would be more, and she that Drew knew it too.

* * * * * *

John kneeled over Drew with a blowtorch in hand, his forehead dotted with beads of sweat as he worked to repair the damage to Drew's endoskeleton. "Ok Cameron are you ready with the treated coltan bar?" asked John loudly, "Almost, are you sure you know what your doing?" she asked nervously, "Yes, i know exactly what i'm doing." he shouted back, Cameron dipped the coltan in a large pot of sulfuric acid to acid treat it and bring the density to the same level as Drew's coltan chasis. She carefully lifted it out of the pot using steel tongs, she slowly lowered it into a barrel of ice water to harden the metal. She reached her hand into the barrel and grabbed the coltan bar and brought it over to John. John carefully touched the blowtorch to the bar and waited, it took about three hours before the end of the bar began to melt, John carefully let ooze around the hole in Drew's pectoral plating, soon the hole was sealed, John took a grinding saw to grind the new metal smooth, he then grabbed a rag and polished the pectoral plating. "Ok Cameron flip him over so i can repair the hole in his back." Cameron looked at Drew for a moment and carefully rolled him over onto his chest, John looked at the hole for a moment then he reached into his apron and pulled out an switch blade and carefully cut a square in the flesh around the hole and lifted it off, he took a wet rag and slowly wipped off the blood and dirt around the hole. John carefully dripped some molten coltan on the hole until it was sealed, he once again ground it down till it was smooth, then polished it with a rag. Cameron put her hand on John's shoulder, "Thank you for all your help John, you should go inside and rest." spoke Cameron softly, John nodded in agreement as he stood up and left the garage. Cameron looked down at Drew, she picked up a roll of guase and placed it on the table next to Drew, she carefully propped him up, she slowly wrapped the gause around his torso, when she had finished, she looked at his face, she carefully put some bandages on the large open wounds on the right side of his face.

She was surprised when she felt his hand on her's, "Careful, that spots a little sore." he said quietly, Smiling warmly as he looked into her eye's, Drew slowly leaned towards her and kissed her softly, Cameron blushed slightly as her lips met his, their tounges swirling gentelly in a frenzy of passion. When their lips finally parted, Drew slowly hopped down from the table and walked hand in hand with Cameron to the house.

* * * * * *

In a barn just off the I-14, electricity began to crackle in the air, winds were howling as electricity rippled through the bar, scorching the nearby cattle and horses, a glowing metalic orb slowly formed and began growing and growing, soon it had grown to size of a smart car, slowly it began to fad and the silouette of a man was visible, he stood up slowly, the smell off burnt meat was in the air, The man paid no attention to it, He slowly stepped out of the barn and walked toward the nearby farm house, as he stepped onto the porch, a farmer with a rifle stepped out and pointed it at him, The nude man did not stop he continued foreward, the farmer fired a round at the man, the man staggered back an inch but continued forward, the farmer raised his gun and fire at the man's face, the man stummbled back slightly but continued foreward, the light from the house soon illuminated the man's face, the metal beneath his flesh visible to the farmer. "what the hell are you..." spoke the farmer terrified. "Your worst nightmare." replied the man monotonusly.

* * * * * *

Three months had gone by rather quickly, life seemed to return to normal, Drew, Cameron and John went to school each day, although they had developed a tendancy to skip class a lot. Cameron had a very slight belly, and her breasts had grown slightly larger, Drew's wounds had almost completely healed up, his chest still had some scratches but other then that he was fine, He was rather happy that in six months he'd be a father. He and Cameron spent a lot of time togeather, while John hung out with Riley. Riley was smart, witty and very beutiful, she had bleach blonde shoulder length hair and kicking curves, John met her two weeks after Colt had attacked the school, He fell in love practically at first sight. She often came by the house a lot to see John. Sarah herself saw that John had never been happier in his whole life then when he first met Riley.

* * * * * *

Drew and Cameron walked down the street hand in hand, talking about the movie they had seen togeather a few hours earlier. Drew slipped his hand out of Cameron's and ran it along her small belly, Smiling as he did so, he then slid his hand back into her's and continued walking. A few hours later they arrived at home, Drew placed his plasma pistol on the dresser in Cameron's room. He had taken Colt's Plasma Cannon arm and re-enginered it into a hand held pistol like weapon. Aside from the glowing blue markings on the gun, it looked like an everyday pistol, origonally he'd had some trouble stabilizing the plasma relay but had fixed the problem by using circutry fom the laser torch arm he'd taken from Colt. In the months that followed the Colt incident, things had seemed pretty normal aside from the ocasional fall or cut, everything had gone back to normal, They knew they Judgement Day was still coming but for now it was a time to rest and relax and have a normal life or at least as close to normal as they could get. Drew and Cameron were now officially going steady, John and Riley were madly in love and everything seemed right in the world, but little did they know everything was all going to come crashing down around them.


	2. Doppelgangers

The wind blew coarsely as The Terminator walked down the street, he saw a car dealership, he slowly walked into the parking lot, He saw a man in a suit, he approached him and began conversing. "I'd like to purchase a vehicle." spoke the Terminator, "well we have a few different cars and bikes, what are you looking for?" asked the attendent impatiently, the terminator obviously not noticing the attendents annoyance, continued, "do you carry and farrari's?" asked the terminator mechanically, "yes, this is a farrari dealership, what model did you have in mind?" replied the attendent somewhat more annoyed, "i require a farari enzo." spoke the machine slowly, "ok well thier are a few things i'll need first, for starters your name." replied the attendent eagerly, "Kyle Reese." spoke the Terminator slowly as the attendent jotted it down on a contract, "second thing we need is your deposit." spoke the attendent again, "here's my deposit." spoke Kyle monotonously, Kyle looked at the attendent for a moment then placed one hand on his shoulder and cocked his other hand back, he threw his hand forward and punched through the attendents chest, spraying blood all over kyle's clothes. He looked at the man who hung lifeless on his arm, Kyle slowly pulled his arm out of the attendents chest, blood soaking his arm crimson. He turned to face a black enzo, he jumped over the door and into the car. He looked at the ignition for a moment before ripping the leather covering from it. He grabbed the uncovered ignition switch and twisted it sharply. The engine roared to life, Kyle to one last quick look at the dealership, then he dropped his foot down on the gas causing the farrari to whip forward out of the parking lot, "I'm coming for you John." he spoke silently as he sped down the road.

* * * * * *

Cameron smiled as she gazed out the kitchen window, a blue jay sat happily on a branch while it chirpped marrily. she slowly began rubbing her tiny belly, although her vomiting had finally stopped, she had begun having many strange cravings, which Drew was only to happy to cater to, she turned to see Drew walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice, he walked over to the sink and reached up into the cupboard and grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass of juice. He spun around and saw Cameron sitting at the table, "Do you want some Juice?" asked Drew caringly, "no thanks."replied Cameron softly, her Gaze shifting from the blue jay to Drew. Drew grabbed a chair and sat next to Cameron, slowly sliding his arm around her, while he slid his other hand down to her belly, gentely rubbing her belly softly with his hand. "I love you Cameron." whispered Drew softly, "I love you too." whispered Cameron while smiling warmly. Drew looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "I gotta run a quick errand, but i'll be back later, when i get back i'll have a suprise for you." spoke Drew softly to Cameron. "Ok, Don't forget to take your plasma pistol with you." she said lovingly, "I won't." replied Drew as he tucked his pistol into his belt. He leaned over and kissed her softly, her lips tasted sweet as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. Drew held her close their tongues swirling around in a passionate frenzy. Finally the separated, Drew slowly stood up and kissed Cameron softly on the forehead as he left through the kitchen door.

* * * * * *

John and Riley walked along the beach hand in hand, the sand warm on their feet as they walked, waves crashed against the shore, John looked at Riley, he knew that this is what he wanted as he stopped walking and pulled Riley in close. She looked at him nervously, John stood their unsure of how to proceed when he felt Riley's lips against his, he slowly closed his eyes as he held her tightly against his warm body. As they kissed a black Ferrari pulled into the beach parking lot, Sarah who was sitting by the water's edge observed the car come to a stop, she watched as the drivers side door swung open, then as if time suddenly stood still, a man slowly climbed out, She was frozen, staring in shock at the man, "Kyle...", silently left her lips as the man walked toward her. John turned to quickly glance at his mother when he saw the mysterious man walking down the walkway from the parking lot towards her. "Mom?" shouted John rather confused. He and Riley both stopped walking and turned toward Sarah, John grabbed Riley by the hand and ran towards his mother. As they reached Sarah, the man came to a stop in front of her, "Hello Sarah, It's been a long time." Spoke Kyle softly, Sarah stood in shock as he spoke, He looked the same, sounded the same, smelled the same, and probably felt that same as she remembered him. As she stared into his deep brown eyes, she felt an overwhelming wave of confusion and fear, so uncertain of what stood before her that tears began streaming down her cheeks. She suddenly felt Kyle's warm hand against her cheek, his touch was invigorating, she felt safe for the first time since John was born. John stood next to his mother in a shock-induced state of confusion at the man who stood before them. Kyle noticed John finally and spoke. "Who might you be?" asked Kyle somewhat confused, "Well Kyle…. He's your son…John Conner." Spoke Sarah slowly, still filled with a certain degree of confusion. "John Conner?, My Son?" stuttered Kyle in confusion, He looked long and hard at John before slowly placing his hand on John's shoulder, "You remind me of me at your age.", chuckled Kyle, "So your my father....." squeaked John, a sudden overwhelming feeling of happiness and sadness swept over him, he hugged his father tightly, tears welling up in his eyes. Just then the squeeling of breaks is heard, Sarah glances in the direction of the sound to see Drew in his blue mustang. He swings open the door and hops out, he runs down towards John, but slowly comes to a stop when he notices Kyle standing thier. "Kyle....is that you?" asked Drew slowly as if he'd seen a ghost. "Drew Murdock, i haven't seen you since John ordered us to clean out the trenches on broadway." chuckled Kyle innocently, "Yah, i remeber, how could i forget, it's where i got this scar." spoke Drew while pointing to a disfigured patch of flesh just above his right wrist. As they talked, large, black clouds started to appear on the horrizon, the waters began to get rougher, the wind began to pick up. Drew scanned Kyle as Kyle spoke Sarah and John, starting from his shoes and slowly making his way up to his hands, suddenly he saw it, blood, spattered on his cuff, small droplettes but it was thier none the less. Drew looked upon Kyle with distrust, something was wrong, but now wasnt the time to worry about that, he had to get back home to Cameron, after all he had a suprise for her, and he was sure she'd love it. "Well we should probably head back home.", spoke Sarah finally, they all nodded in agreement. Drew offered to drive Riley back to the house, Sarah and John went with Kyle.

* * * * * *

As Drew and Riley walked to the car, Drew whispered to her, "Something's wrong here, i saw blood on his cuff, i think something is up.", Riely took a moment to think about this, "Now that you mention it, i've never seen anyone so unknowing about anything." she repiled finally, "Well i'll keep an eye on him, just to be safe." whispered Drew nervously. Drew reached out and grabbed the handle on the passengers side and opened the door, Riley slid in quickly, and closed the door, Drew ran around to the other side and jumped over the door into his seat, he the key into the ignition and drove off. The drive home for John was a nerve wraking one, his mother had told him once that his father had a tattoo on his forarm like Darek's, but when John noticed Kyle's forarm when his sleeve slid up he saw none. John was afraid, afraid of the man he thought was his father, afraid of what this man might do to him and his mother. The only relief he took was in knowing that Riley was safe with Drew. "Turn right here." spoke Sarah suddenly while Kyle drove. Kyle acknowleded her and turned right, he drove a bit farther until the Conner residence came into view, "That one thier." pointed out Sarah, Kyle looked at her for a moment, the thought of killing her and John now crossed his mind, but he decided that it would be far easier to kill all his targets at once. He pulled into the laneway slowly with Drew following just behind him. He turned off the car and got out, standing for a moment to take in all the details of the Conner residence. "Hey baby welcome home!" spoke Cameron happily as she came out from the garage, shotgun in hand, she wrapped her free arm around Drew and pulled him in for a kiss, as thier lips met, John spoke, "Get a room you two." he said sarcasticly. Kyle watched as Drew and Cameron kissed, he watched carefully at the way they let thier lips touch and how thier arms were used during this process only known to him as a kiss. Cameron pulled away finally, and glanced at Kyle for a moment, her deep brown eye's suddenly flashed blue as she scanned him, Suddenly she jumped back and raised her gun to him. "Back up now!" spoke Cameron as she pointed the shotgun at Kyle. "Cameron what are you doing, put that gun down now!" shouted Sarah rather fearfully, "Sarah that's not Kyle Reese, thats a terminator." said Drew suddenly, his plasma pistol raised at Kyle. "Have you both lost your minds!!!, He's a human being not some killer machine!!!, Now put down those guns now!" screamed Sarah deswperatly, "Thier right mom, He's a machine, make him show his Concentration camp tattoo, after all you did tell me he had one." spoke John loudly. "Show them your arm Kyle, Just do it." spoke Sarajh finally, Kyle slowly rolled up his sleeves, his arms were bare and tattooless. "Well i guess my charade is over now..." muttered Kyle as he secretly slid his right hand into his back pocket, grabbing the revolver hidden thier. Sarah stood stunned, she was in shock that skynet would go so far as to use someone from her past against them. John saw it first, Kyle quickly raise his revolver and squeased the trigger, John lept infront of his mother and was caught in the shoulder by one of the bullets, the others past his mother, missing her completely, John struck the pavement hard, blood oozing from his shoulder, Sarah dropped to her knees, she looked at Kyle just as he raised his gun to her head, Suddenly he was on the ground, the flesh running from his right hip all the way to his right shoulder was gone, his bare endoskeleton visible, his left eye and cheek covering was also missing, he lay thier stunned unsure of what had just happend, one thing was for sure though, he was going to kill who ever did this to him and he was going to make them suffer. Slowly Kyle stood up, he scanned the pistol and the shotgun, he deduced that the pistol had been made from parts salvaged from an advanced Unicorp prototype, The shotgun was just a standard lever action shotgun, it wasn't much of a threat, the pistol however was a major concern considering it scorched the surface of his endoskeleton. Kyle cocked his head slightly, he ran forward towards Drew, Drew saw this and squeased the trigger of his pistol, Kyle dove down and rolled foreward, the plasma burst sailing over his head. He slammed into Drew's legs causing Drew to fall back, suddenly Kyle was on top of Drew, his fists striking Drew's face with such force that the ground shook slightly, Drew tried to fight back, but was to slow to hit Kyle, who by this point had torn a hole in the left side of Drew's mouth, His endoskeleton peeking out at the edges of the wound. Drew felt around on the ground beside him as he continued to take punch after punch from Kyle, his hand found a smooth carbon fiber handle, he wrapped his fingers around it and brought it up to Kyle's left temple. Kyle detected this and swatted the gun away. The gun landed by John's fallen form, Riley wept into John's chest as blood oozed from his wound. Suddenly his eye's fluttered open, he coughed harshly as he sat up, holding Riley close to him, Cameron locked onto Kyle and opened fire, catching him in the shoulder. Kyle sat atop Drew's chest undaunted by the large wound on on his shoulder and continued to punch away at the semi-conscious Drew, who by now had even more of his facial flesh covering, a large chunk of flesh was missing from his forehead and his left cheek was completely gone. Cameron looked at her shotgun, it was empty, she looked back at Drew, she made up her mind, in that one instant she realized what she would have to do, she ran towards Drew and clothes lined Kyle knocking him backwards and into the pavement. Kyle slowly rose to his feet, his hand wrapped tightly around Cameron's throat. He smiled as he slowly brought his free hand back, began to throw it forward, an explosion erupted from the garage sending Kyle and Cameron flying, Kyle struck the paved lane way head first scratching up the remaining flesh on his face, Cameron landed on her back, a large, bloodied wound on the left side of her face was clearly visible as she lay their motionless.

* * * * * *

The year was 2043, less then a year away from the end of the great war against skynet and its sister corporations.

The walls were steel and they were rather cold, two T-850's stood outside a large set of double doors, behind those doors sat Drew, his arm free of any concentration camp tattoo's. Suddenly their was a commotion, the sound of a girl screaming tore through the air like a knife, her cries desperate and ragged, then their was quite, Drew sat their on the floor, his face buried in his hands, another victim of the machines he couldn't save, another innocent life extinguished forever, he thought as a tear ran down his dirty grim covered cheek. The pain and anguish he felt was almost unbearable, he just wished that the machines would end his miserable existence now and let him finally rest in peace, but he knew that they'd never give him that, after all they needed him unmarked, no strange markings meant no questions, which meant perfect infiltration, or at least that's what skynet had hoped for, but things hadn't been working so well for them, the tide of war had changed and it seemed that the human resistance was winning. Skynet was running out of options, so in a last ditch attempt to change the tide of the war, they kidnapped a human from the resistance and brought him to their manufacturing facility. They planned to make a human-terminator hybrid. Drew looked around the room grimly, knowing his fate, and knowing the fate of his beloved Allison. Drew and Allison Young were almost inseparable, they spent as much time as they could together, Drew had recently asked John if he could be assigned to the same missions as Allison. John being an understanding man could see where he was coming from and approved the request. Drew and Allison had been sent out along with Derek Reese to find Skynets temporal displacement generator and to report it's location to John. The group had made it's way to the large facility, working their way through the many maintenance hatches and ventilation shafts, they had arrived in a small, dark room. Drew walked toward what he thought was a human body, he was mistaken, as he approached the body, it's head suddenly jerked to the side, then opened it's eyes to reveal two glowing sockets. The machine kicked out Drew's legs and took his gun and pressed it to his Forehead. Derek opened fire on the machine doing little to no damage, Derek threw his weapon down and ran, he knew he couldn't help Drew and it was killing him, "How many friends am i going to lose before this war is over." he thought to himself as he ran. Allison stayed behind she opened fire on the machine but was grabbed from behind by a second machine. Drew saw the butt of his gun come down on his face and everything went black. When he awoke he found himself in a large cell, his first instinct was t search the room for anything that could help him to escape, it payed off, he had found an old piece of rusted pipe. He grabbed the pipe and slid it onto the first hadle on the large cell door. He pushed down with all his strength, the handle slowly began to inch its way down. Finally the the first lock was open, he looked at the second handle and slid the pipe on to it, he pulled down on the pipe and the handle came down. He slid the pipe off the handle and grabbed the side of the door, He slowly began to pull the large metal door open. Soon it was open just enough for him to slip out of his cell. He slowly walked down the long empty corridor until he came to a medium sized metal door, he jammed the pipe into a small gap in the door frame and pulled as hard as he could the door slowly eased open. He glanced inside, at first he saw nothing then when had looked over the room harder he saw his worst nightmare laying before him in a puddle of her own blood. He staggared over to her, he knew it was Allison, he gently held her lifeless body in his arms, weeping softly has he did. He had lost everything now, the pain that filled him had made him angry rather then sad. He slowly stood up, Allison cradled in his arms, he slowly turned to the door and walked out, he made his way to opposite end of the hall, he slowly pushed the door open with his shoulder and saw that the room was filled with prisoners, they were all telling him to escape, to live, and to warn John of this place. He broke into a run, Allison's lifeless body still in his arms, twisting and turning down the facilities many halls and tunnels, until he reached a place that he recognized, the room where they had been ambushed originally, he slowly made his way to the door and kicked it open, suddenly an alarm sounded. Drew reacted accordingly, he broke out in a full sprint while carrying Allison in his arms, soon he had reached a deserted bunker, where he rested for a few minutes, then continued to John's encampment. After what had seemed like many hours of walking, he had finally arrived at the camp. The guard dogs were quite, suddenly one of the soldiers thier turned and saw Drew entering the camp, the soldier was Derek. Derek was happy to see that his friend had made it, but his heart sank when he saw Allison's lifeless body in Drew's arms. Drew dropped to his knees and gently placed Allison on the ground and wept, Derek ran up to Drew and gave him a hug, "Come on let it all out man, just let it out." spoke Derek in an understanding voice. Derek knew the pain of losing someone close to him, Derek himself had lost a brother, He understood the pain that Drew was in, and tried to do his best to offer comfort and understanding. Allison' funeral was a few days later, she was buried beneath the large oak inside of the camp. John had allowed this simply because Allison had mentioned before that the tree reminded her of home. Three days later, Drew had been ordered to secret skynet facility. He grudgingly went along with the mission, they arrived at the facility which strangly was left unguarded, they ventured in slowly and saw it. It was the temporal displacement genorator, it was here in this old rusted out facility. Drew looked at it closely, a faint beeping sound could be heard, Drew went to check it out, he searched around the console and saw a bomb, it was set to blow in thirty seconds. "Derek get your team into the generator now!!", Shouted Drew, Derek looked at Drew for a second then sprinted into the Genorator, Drew quickly made some keystrokes and pressed a button. Electricity surounded Derek and his team, Drew watched as they disapeared, where ever they went it was better then where he was thought Drew, He pushed the button again and ran into the genorator, the electric field surrounded him, suddenly the bomb went off, Drew had just begun to disapear when the control panel exploded, Drew was suddenly thrust through time, suddenly everything went black as he lost conciousness. His head hurt, he knew that much, he lay on ground in the middle of a parking lot, shivering, naked and alone. He slowly opened his eye's, the sky was so bright and blue, he'd never seen a blue sky before, it was beautiful, he slowly sat up, as he did he quickly looked himself over, he was covered in cuts and scratches and bruises, from the bomb back at the facility, he thought, he slowly stood up and looked around, not sure of where in time he landed. he had an idea of where he landed, considering the fact that he was standing naked in a wal-mart parking lot and thier was a group of girls pointing and giggling at Drew.

Drew ran into wal-mart crashed into a candy display, he picked himself up and continued running, he ran through the girls clothing section until he finally made it to the men's clothing section, he grabbed the first things he saw, a Green hoodie, a pair of denim jeans and some black briefs. He quickly got dressed and tore the price tags of the clothes, he looked at the sleeve and saw a security tag on it, he quickly grabbed the nearby coat hanger and pryed off the tag, he then checked the rest of the clothes before sprinting to the side exit, he carefully slipped outside and ran through the parking lot, he continued running till he came to a blue honda. He looked around then drove his elbow through the drivers side window, he reached in and unlocked the door then climbed into the car, he looked at the stearing wheel for a moment before reaching under it and pulling out the wires that were hidden their, he quickly peeled back the plastic coverings on the ends of the wires and struck the yellow and green wires togeather until the engine started. He slammed his foot down on the gas and floored it out of the parking lot. He drove down the highway at over 150 miles per hour, way over the speed limit, a police crusier that was parked behing a large sign suddenly pulled out and began pursuing Drew. He stomped the breaks and let the cruiser colide with his car, he jumped out and ran up to the crusier pulled open the door, he reached inside and slid the police officers pistol out from his belt, the officer was unconcious from the crash. Drew looked around and began running as fast as he could, he glanced back for a moment and as he did he colided with something hard, he turned his head and looked up to see Derek Reese standing tall infront of him. "Drew...is that you?" asked Derek with uncertainty, Drew just stared at Derek stuned, "what's todays date...", stutered Drew slowly, "Today is november 15th, 2005, i've been here for two years now, when did you get here?" asked Derek cooly, "about forty minutes ago." spoke Drew quietly, "Come on i'll bring you to the Connor's safe house." spoke Derek softly, he reached out a hand, Drew looked at it for a moment before taking it, Derek pulled Drew to his feet an walked him over to his suv, Drew looked at the large car and slowly climbed in. "Connor's safe house?" asked Drew somewaht confused. "Yah, the Connors have a home here, i call it the safe house but it's more of a perminent residence." replied Derek, "ok....cool....", muttured Drew as he began to black out again.

Drew heard shouting, he slowly opened his eyes, and saw Derek and Sarah arguing, Drew glanced down and saw he was laying in a bed, his cuts and scrapes had been bandaged up. Sarah saw Drew waking up and stopped arguing. "So, whats your story?" asked Sarah, "Well for starters, i saved his ass back in 2043, so he's only here because of that, as for me i was caught in an explosion as i went back in time. i guess it knocked me two years ahead of where i was going, because the next thing i remebered was waking up naked in a wal-mart parking lot." said Drew somewaht annoyed. Drew heard someone coming towards the room, He looked toward the door and saw her enter, he stared at her in shock, she looked exactly like his Allison. "that's Cameron...", spoke Derek suddenly, Drew snapped out of his shock and snatched his pistol and pointed it at Cameron. "Y-You killed her...you killed my Allison..." shouted Drew as tears started to slowly run down his face, Cameron looked at him for a moment then she turned to Sarah and whispered something to her, Sarah turned to Derek and they left, leaving Cameron and Drew alone. Cameron turned around and closed the door then walked up to the side of the bed, she sat down in a chair next to the bedside table. "I sat here every day for the last week, you were unconcious the whole time." she spoke softly. Drew stared at her, his pistol still pointed at her head, tears began to run down camerons face as she began to speak again, "I'm so sorry for the pain that i caused you, i don't expect you to forgive me, but to at least listen, i know thiers nothing i can do to change whats happend you have to know that if i could i would, but i can't, so please just tell me that you can find it in your heart to give me forgiveness." cried Cameron, her face wet with tears and her eyes red from crying. Drew looked at her for a moment, he then slowly lowered the gun, tears began to run down his cheeks as he looked at her, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, he held her close and slowly whispered into her ear. "I forgive you.....", he whispered, she pulled back slightly and looked him in the face, she slowly leaned foreward and kissed him softly, she pulled away suddenly, "I'm sorry....", she spoke as she ran out of the room. Drew leaned back into the bed, he thought about what just happend, he foucused particularily on the kiss that took place. He slowly closed his eyes as he tried to sleep but he couldn't, all he could do was think about the kiss he'd shared with Cameron. Finally he sat up and looked around the room for a moment, he slowly leaned over the side of the bed and stood up, he walked out of the room and down the hall, he saw Cameron sitting in the kitchen, he walked in and sat down next to her. "what's on your mind Cameron?", asked Drew softly, "I can't stop thinking about the kiss i gave you, i know it was wrong but it felt...." she trailed off, "So right?" replied Drew nervously, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "Yes...." whispered Cameron softly, she turned and looked at Drew, she realized he was looking into her eyes, "skynet got one thing wrong when they made you." whispered Drew softly, "Allison had green eyes, your's are brown." he whispered again as he slid his left hand behind her chair, reaching until it was on her shoulder. Cameron slowly turned her face towards him and smiled softly, Drew smiled back and leaned in and kissed her softly, her lips tasted sweet like sugar, he noticed, slowly he pulled back, he smiled warmly at her, "I promise i'll always be her for you." whispered Drew slowly, "that's nice to know..." whispered Cameron back, she slowly stood up and kissed Drew softly on the forehead, "i'll see you in the morning, ok." she said softly, "sure thing, count on it." replied Drew. When morning came Drew already knew something bad was going to happen, he slowly stood up and got dressed, pulling a grey t-shirt over his head. grabbed his Denim jeans and slid them on. he walked out of his room and found Derek waiting for him by the door. "She's amachine you know..." muttered Derek, "I know, so what's your point." replied Drew, "well for starters i saw you two kissing in the kitchen last night..." muttered Derek, "really, well i hope you enjoyed yourself then." replied Drew sarcasticly as he grabbed Derek's shotgun, "i'll be taking that." he spoke smugly as he walked towards the suv. They were all heading to a nearby power plant to check out a lead Sarah had uncovered on the Turk, Drew sat between John and Cameron, His eyes wondering up and down Cameron's body, she had the same curves, same smile, but not the same kiss, thought Drew. "Were here..." spoke Sarah suddenly, Drew snapped back into reality and followed Cameron out of the car, they entered the factory, Drew saw a man lying lifeless on the floor, Drew suddenly realized that this was the same play as when he and Allison were captured, "Keep away from that guy, it's a machine..." he spoke assertively, as he spoke the machine slowly turned its head to the side and stood up, it looked at Drew then at Cameron, suddenly the machine charged at Cameron, as the machine took its first few steps, Drew squeezed the trigger on his shotgun, pellets struck the machine without so much as ripping off flesh as it continued foreward, the machine swung it's arm out and knocked Drew to the ground, he then turned back to Cameron and charged her, Cameron grabbed his wrists and threw him into the pipes that lined the left hand wall, the machine stood up and looked down at Drew, the machine analyzed Drew quickly then grabbed him, he then backed away slowly holding Drew by his throat, Cameron stood frozen, unsure of what to do, Cameron suddenly noticed a loud beeping sound, She looked over by the terminator and saw a bomb next to him, it showed 45 seconds remaining on the clock. she looked at Drew then at the Terminator. "Run, Get out of here now!!!!!", shouted Drew suddenly, Cameron snapped out of her panic and ran, she ran as fast as she could, Sarah, Derek and John close behind her, they had just made it outside when the building errupted in a massive explosion. Flaming pieces of depris flew over head, Cameron fell to her knees, her she'd never felt anything like this before, she felt empty and lost and destroyed all at the same time, as she sat thier she began to cry. Drew lifted his head slowly relizing he was back in 2043, he saw that he was in a large metal room with double doors, he knew he was going to be here for a while. Drew slowly brought his thoughts back to where he was now, large metal room where he had been imprisoned for three weeks, suddenly the double doors opened and a fleshless T-850 entered the room, it walked up to Drew and grabbed him by the throat and dragged him down the hall to a darkened chamber, he looked around for a moment before he felt something hard hit his head, everything went black. The T-850 carefully placed Drew on a metal operating table, a sharp metal probe slowly decended from the celing and pushed into Drew's skull, it touched his brain, his whole conciousness was absorbed into the probe, a Terminator entered the room, with knife in hand, slowly it separated Drew's skin from his muscles, after a few minutes the gruesome task was done, the Terminator walked over to a skinless body and slowly slid Drew's skin onto it, it was perfect fit, Several more probes decended from the ceiling and injected the new body with special chemicals, the long cut's that ran down Drew's skin suddenly began to heal shut, they had become light scratches, the first probe slowly decended and pushed through the flesh on the body's forehead, it touched the metal endoskeleton beneath the flesh and passed Drew's conciousness into the posatronic brain inside the cranial case. Drew slowly opened his eye's and found himself laying on the floor of the large metal room. He stood up and looked around, he saw double doors and ran to them, he pushed and they swung open with ease, the two T-850's turned and tried to stop Drew, Drew punched one sending it into the wall, Drew grabbed the other and twisted it's neck sharply, a loud metal snapping sound erupted through the room as the T-850's head broke loose of the restraints on its neck. Drew released the

T-850 and continued down the hallway, he saw a door near the end of the hall and ran through it, thier was a Temporal Displacement Genorator in the room and it was crackling with electrcity, Drew looked down at his hands and noticed that he had some gashes in his palms, the endoskelton could be seen in the wounds. "What the hell did they do to me!", he spoke, suddenly relizing what had happened. They had turned him into a machine, he stepped into the generator room and walked up to the electrical field, he turned and walked over to the control panel and made a few keystrokes, suddenly the screen flashed in big bold red letters *Self Destruct Sequence Activated*, Drew ran into the electrical field and felt himself being pulled in all directions, then he felt nothing, then he heard her voice, Cameron's voice, He was home.

* * * * * *

Drew's eyes fluttered open, he slowly sat up and saw the flaming remains of the garage, he glanced to his left Cameron was lying on the pavement, a large wound in her left cheek, endoskeleton was clearly visible from the wound. Drew quickly shuffled over to Cameron, he looked down at her, he glanced at Kyle who had begun to stand up, most of the flesh on the right half of his face had been burned away, large patches of flesh and clothes were missing all along his body, he looked at Drew then looked at thier attacker, Drew looked at the attacker, standing tall and smiling was Cromartie, an RPG in his left hand, a Minigun in the right. Drew looked at Kyle who was allready running at Cromartie, whom was paying no attention to Kyle. Kyle brought his hands down on the RPG and Minigun's smashing them to piece's, he then grabbed Cromartie and threw him into his farrari, Drew spotted his plasma pistol and grabbed it, he sat thier and took aim, he squeesed the trigger gentelly, a large blast errupted from the barrel of his gun, the howling blue blast of energy struck Kyle and Cromartie sending them sprawling, Drew squeases the trigger again, scorching Cromarties flesh, Kyle rolls out of the way, he slowly gets to his feet and charges at Drew.

Drew takes aim and waits, in seconds Kyle is nearly in front of Drew, Drew squeeses the trigger hard, a bright blue blast errupts from the pistol and rips it's way through Kyle's endoskeleton, Kyle staggers foreward, and topples over. Cromartie scans Kyles endoskeleton, he finds that Kyle's power cells have been disintegrated. Cromartie stands up and slowly walks away from the Conner house. Drew looks over at Kyle's smoking body, he looks back down at Cameron, her eye's flutter open, she looks up into Drew's eye's and smiles, the wound on her face healed slightly. He looks back to John just as Derek and Charley come running up the lane way, "What the hell happend here?" asked Derek worried, "Thier was terminator posing as your brother, it shot John and almost killed me and Cameron." said Drew, omitting the part when Cromartie blew up the garage. Derek and Charley ran over to John and looked at him, "Your lucky John, you were shot in the shoulder, now hold on this is going to hurt a bit." said Charley as he carefully removed the bullet from John's shoulder, he then began stitching up the bullet wound. Drew carefully lifted Cameron into his arms, She looked at him and smiled, she slowly wrapped her arms around him as carried her toward the house. John slowly sat up, he looked at Riley, leaned over and kissed her passionately, Derek, Charley and Sarah all stood up and went to the house, Drew stood by the door with Cameron in his arms. John got to his feet and helped Riley to her feet, they both walked to the house and went inside, Drew smiled as he carried Cameron into the house. He carried her to her room and gently laid her down on her bed. She looked at him innocently before pulling him down onto the bed with her, her lips meeting his, their tongues swirling around in frenzy of passion. Her body was tightly pressed against his, her hands trailing up and down his back. The door opened, Sarah walked in, she looked towards the bed and saw Drew and Cameron making out on the bed. "What the hell is going on here!" shouted Sarah in shock. "What are you doing in here Sarah?!?" retorted Drew, who had sat up by now, "Well I came in to see if you guys needed anything, but apparently you two are fine together…are you two sure you didn't…" spoke Sarah, "No!" shouted Drew and Cameron simultaneously. Drew slowly climbed out of the bed and walked to the window, he looked out for a moment, their was a flash of bright light then an explosion ripped through the wall sending Drew sprawling. "Drew!!!", Screamed Cameron, Drew had been buried under the rubble from the wall. The already damaged Kyle entered through the large hole in the wall, his chest still smoking from having a large whole put through it. "Call to John…..Now!!!", Shouted Kyle, "Never!", screamed Sarah, Suddenly a metal hand shot out from the rubble and grabbed Kyle's leg and pulled him to the floor. Derek burst into the room, an M-60 in hand, he opened fire on the terminator, the bullets bounced off Kyle's head, he quickly kicked Drew's hand away. He looked at Derek for a moment before getting to his feet and walking toward Derek. Derek backed away as he continued firing on Kyle, The bullets continued to bounce off Kyle's face which by this point had lost all the flesh on his head, his cranial case gleaming in the fire. Derek threw his gun down and grabbed Drew's plasma pistol and fired on Kyle, sending him sprawling on the lawn outside the large hole in the wall, Drew pushed the rubble off of himself and stood up, his facial flesh had some damage to it, the eye covering on his left eye ha been torn off, his glowing blue machine eye was fully visible, he looked out the hole in the wall and saw Kyle sprawled on the lawn, smoke rising from his lifeless body. Kyle's metal body began to spasm as his eye's lit up, he sat up and charged Derek, knocking him to the ground and breaking three ribs. The plasma pistol slid out of his hand and hit the wall, Drew saw this and dove for it, Kyle shot his foot out and caught Drew across the jaw tearing the flesh open and sending him into the wall. Drew saw the pistol a few feet away from him, he dove for it again and grabbed it, he pushed the barrel of the pistol against Kyle's head and squeesed the trigger. Kyle's head errupted in fire as his cranial case exploded, fragments of his head rained across the the room. Drew looked at the large hole in the wall, "It's not safe if i'm here...", spoke Drew suddenly, "I think i'll go and get my own place..." he spoke as he slowly stepped through the hole in the wall, he slowly walked away, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to see who it was, Cameron was standing next to him. "I'll go with you...." she said nervously, "sure!", spoke Drew. They walked down the lawn to the street hand in hand, they continued down the street until they were out of sight.

* * * * * *

Two weeks passed since the Kyle terminator had attacked them, based on that attack alone it had become obvious that skynet had become far more dangerous then before. Drew had bought the small house next to Sarah's, after all he and Cameron still had to protect John and Riley, but now they had thier own lives to consider even if they were machines, Cameron's pregnancy hit a minor snag, when she noticed a blood stain forming, but it turned out to be her artificial blood and not the baby's. Drew was releved to know that Cameron and the unborn baby were fine. Drew had just returned home from the store, he had said he was going out to pick up some grocery's but when he came back with apparently nothing. He walked into the house and went into the living room where Cameron was watching T.V., he walked in and stepped infront of the T.V., He smiled at her calmly, then reached into his back pocket and produced a small black box, he flipped it open and went down on one knee, "Cameron, we've been through so rough times and some easy times, we've had wonderful times and not so great times, i just want to keep having more amazing times with you, so will you marry me?" asked Drew nervously, Cameron sat stuned, her mind racing, tears began to run down her cheeks, she slowly stood up and kissed Drew, "I will..." she whispered softly into his ear. Drew smiled brightly when she said that and he quickly slid the ring onto her finger, he looked into her beautiful brown eyes and kissed her softly.

* * * * * *

Cameron walked into the Connor house and made her way to Sarah, who was over in the kitchen preparing lunch for herself and Derek, Cameron tapped Sarah lightly on the shoulder to gain her attention, Sarah spun around to see who had tapped her and saw Cameron standing before her, Cameron held up her left hand to show Sarah the engagement ring. Sarah looked at the ring stunned, "Drew proposed to me last night when he came home and i said yes!" spoke Cameron excitedly, Sarah still stunned and in shock from this, staggared backwards into one of the chairs, "Congratulations!" Spoke Derek suddenly, "Drew's a good man, he's saved my as a few times, i know he made the right descision." spoke Derek, "yah congratulation's Cameron." spoke Sarah finally. Drew, Riley and John entered the room, Drew walked over to Cameron and kissed her softly on the cheek. Derek patted Drew on the back and shook his hand, "She told you didn't she..." spoke Drew slowly, "Yah, she did tell us." replied Derek, "Told you guys what?" asked John somewhat confused. "Oh just the Drew proposed to Cameron last night thats all." spoke Derek, "Congrats man!" spoke John finally, Riley ran up to Cameron and hugged her happily, "I'm so happy for you Cameron." squealed Riley happily. "John, Derek, wanna take me out to celebrate..." chuckled Drew, "Sure why not, i could go for a beer anyway." replied Derek. John, Drew and Derek left the house and got into Derek's suv, Drew looked back at the house as Derek drove down the road, They came up to a bar and got out of the car, La roca meto was the bars name, the bartender was surly, heavy set Hispanic man, "what can i get for you gentlemen this fine evening?" asked the bartender, "Whiskey on the rocks" spoke Derek, "a rum and coke for me." spoke John, "Scotch straight up." spoke Drew. The bartender quickly made thier drinks and passed them to them. Drew sipped slowly on his Drink, He watched the Bar's T.V. carefully, suddenly a report flashed on the screen, aparently a house was on fire, Drew looked at the video of the house ofr a moment then shot up in hsi seat, "Derek, John we have to go now!", shouted Drew, "Huh, why?" asked Derek and John, "Your house is on fire thats why." shouted Drew as he sprinted out the door, Derek and John quickly following after them. They arrived at the house as it burned, the flames roared loudly as the fire fighters tried to put out the fire. "Is anyone in thier?" shouted Drew to one of the firefighters, "Yah, thiers three people trapped inside, we can't get to them, we've tried everything." said the fire fighter grimly, "you haven't tried everything spoke Drew as he ran towards the house and into the flames. Drew scanned the burning interior of the house he could see the house was going to come down sometime in the next five minutes. He moved quickly as he ran through the walls, He found Sarah pinned under a suport beam, he placed his hands on the beam and lifted it above his head and threw it to the side. He grabbed Sarah and threw her over his shoulder and ran outside and handed her to the paramedics, he ran back inside the house and continued searching the burning house, his sensors said that the house would collapse in three minutes. He ran into the burning living room and saw Cameron pinned against the wall with a concrete wall, Drew ran up to the wall and grabbed it and threw it off of her, he lifted Cameron's unconcious body and sprinted back out front. He ran into the house once more, his sensors only gave him thirty seconds till the house collapsed, he searched quickly, suddenly he heard screaming, he ran into the backroom Riley lay pined beneath the collapsed burning ceiling, Drew Grabbed it and pulled it off of her, she had some burns on her legs, He picked her up and sprinted out of the house. Just as he stepped out the front door, the house collapsed behind him. He ran to the closest ambulance and passed Riley to the paramedics, John ran up to her side and climbed into the ambulance with Riley. Drew ran over to Cameron who was being treated for some minor burns, Drew looked himself over and noticed he'd lost most of the flesh on his hands, he ran over to one of the empty ambulances and stole some gauze and wrapped his hands with it, he ran back over to Cameron and hugged her tightly, "Cameron do you have any idea who started the fire?" asked Drew nervously, "I belive it was Cromartie." spoke Cameron shakily, she buried her face in Drew's chest and began sobbing. "i was so scared, i tried to get Riley and Sarah out, but i couldn't, i'm sorry." sobbed Cameron softly, Drew slowly stroked her hair softly, "it's ok everything's fine now, Sarah is being treated for minor burns and smoke inhalation and Riley is being treated for some minor burns, John went with her to the hospital, everything will be fine." whispered Drew to Cameron softly. A few days later Sarah had moved into the house across from Drew's. Cameron's belly was a little bigger, but not by much.

Drew was sitting on the front porch when he saw the explosion, it came from a house three streets away. Drew ran to the blast, He scanned ahead and saw John holding Riley back, She was screaming, Drew relized that it was Riley's house that had exploded, stopped a few feet away and looked at the smoldering rubble, thier was no way anyone could have survived that blast, He looked at Riley who had fallen to her knees and buried her face into John's chest, her cries of internal agony were so familiar to Drew, he'd lost everything once before, but he'd found happiness once more, Riley had lost her whole family that day, a few days had passed since the deaths of Riley's whole family, She know lived with the Connors, she stayed in John's room with him. The same thought ran through everyone's mind, Cromartie had to be stopped once and for all.

*Authors notes: yah last time i forgot to put these in so i made sure to do it this time. What can i say other then this chapter was really to show how far skynet was willing to go to win the war, it's also where characters show sides of thier personalites we never knew existed. anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave some reviews, i need them to make my story better. thanks every for reading, Don't worry Chapter three is underway.


End file.
